


One For The Road

by sequence_fairy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has a hard time focusing when Rukia's under his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For The Road

**Author's Note:**

> For [Queenwinry](http://queenwinry.tumblr.com), who wanted more of the 'sorry, I can't come to lunch, must bang my hot captain boyfriend' silliness.

Rukia’s under his desk. Ichigo shifts restlessly. His 3rd seat stands awkwardly at the door, half in and half out. **  
**

“Are you coming in or not,” Ichigo snaps, then bangs his knee on the underside of his desk when Rukia reaches inside his _hakama_ and wraps her hand around him. The other _shinigami_ shuffles in, and Ichigo grits his teeth. “Make it quick,” he bites out, fighting to keep his voice level as Rukia shuffles under the desk and moves the layers of fabric out of her way.

Her mouth closes around him just as the officer begins his report and Ichigo’s fingers dig in so hard to the top of his desk that the wood creaks under the strain. The 3rd seat trails off at Ichigo’s harsh intake of breath, and looks at him.

Ichigo can feel the heat of the flush crawling up his neck, and Rukia’s mouth is wet and hot and she’s dragging it out - keeping him strung out on the knife’s edge, because she can.

“Is there something wrong _taicho_?”

“No, why would there be anything wrong?” Ichigo asks, hoping to all the gods he’s never prayed to that his voice only sounds that strangled to his own ears.

“You seem –”

“I seem what?” Ichigo interrupts, trying to talk over the groan that wants to escape his throat as Rukia does that _thing_ with her tongue that she discovered last week makes his toes curl and his head swim with pleasure.

“I can come back later _taicho_ , when you’re less – distracted.” The knowing smile on the officer’s face should give Ichigo some kind of pause, but he’s honestly and entirely beyond caring as Rukia works him with both her hands and her mouth. He waves the other _shinigami_ out of his office and as soon as the door shuts behind him, Ichigo’s head drops back and his eyes close. He groans.  

“Is there something wrong _taicho_?” Rukia asks from between his knees and Ichigo cracks open one eye to look at her.

“You knew he was coming didn’t you?”

“How could I? I’ve been under your desk since before he came in.” Rukia’s face is the picture of innocence, until her gaze flicks down to where she holds his cock in her hands. The slow, wicked grin that blooms across her face tells Ichigo all that he needs to know about how this actually happened.

Rukia goes back to her task, this time with a single-minded determination that has Ichigo clutching at her hair and biting down hard on the heel of his hand when he comes.


End file.
